


Delicious Domination

by Burgie



Series: SSO Wild West AU [10]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Domination, F/F, Smut, Wild West AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Louisa discovers something about herself when Katja holds her captive.





	Delicious Domination

After the victory of New Jorvik, the local couples (both new and pre-existing) spent the night in their respective bedrooms, huddled close together to ward off any oncoming nightmares. Some slept, some partook in lovemaking that was either celebratory or just stress-relieving, while others could not sleep and instead sat up the night chatting with coffee or hot chocolate warming hands and bellies as they sat by the fire.

One such couple had not stopped embracing since they’d arrived at the residence of the local doctor, one Lisa Peterson. She held her girlfriend close to her chest, listening to the warming beat of Louisa’s heart.

“I’m so glad we won,” Lisa murmured into her girlfriend’s hair. “For a few moments there, it was pretty close. I saw all the wounds, and… every time that door opened, I was terrified that it would be you. And then it was, and…” She closed her eyes and shuddered. “I’ve never been so scared in my life, not even when my father moved here for work and I knew nobody and couldn’t ride.”

“Hey, it’s just a graze,” said Louisa, smiling up at her girlfriend. Her smile turned into more of a solemn look, though, when Lisa didn’t smile back. “But it must’ve been so hard to patch up the enemy. To patch them up and not… hasten their end.”

“When I became a doctor, I took an oath to save lives however I could,” said Lisa. “No matter the consequences. But damn if it wasn’t close sometimes. If that white bitch had come in to be healed, I don’t know what I would’ve done.”

“I’m proud of you,” said Louisa. “For hanging in there. I know you were exhausted.”

“Yeah, I guess passing out once the last patient was healed did kind of prove that,” said Lisa. “I’m surprised you’re holding up okay. It must’ve been so scary, to be taken hostage like that.”

“Well…” Louisa shifted a little in her seat on the plush armchair with Lisa. “It was scary, really scary, but also…” Her cheeks pinkened with a blush.

“What?” asked Lisa, her heart fluttering at the coy look on Louisa’s face. “Tell me you didn’t find her attractive.”

“Then I would be lying,” said Louisa.

“But she’s evil,” said Lisa, drawing away just a little. Louisa looked down, immediately sending guilt through Lisa’s heart.

“Trust me, I know that better than anyone,” said Louisa. “But when she captured me and looked down at me and spoke to me like that, it… it made me wetter than the Silversong.”

There was silence in which the flames of the fireplace weren’t the only things warming the cheeks of both women.

“And I know it’s stupid, it’s totally not the right reaction to being captured, she could’ve killed me or done who knows what to me, but-“

“It’s okay,” said Lisa, rubbing Louisa’s upper arms. “We all react differently under pressure, I’m sure that was a normal reaction. Not that I’m a shrink or anything, though Aideen knows we could use one in this town after what happened, but I think you’d be surprised how people react under pressure. Just look at all the tonics I had to hand out tonight.”

“Perhaps,” said Louisa, glancing away as she fiddled with a necklace that Lisa had given her. “But perhaps… we should test that theory?” The heat in Louisa’s eyes caused a stirring in Lisa’s groin too.

“What do you have in mind?” Lisa murmured, kissing Louisa’s jaw. Louisa closed her eyes, humming in happiness.

“Dominate me,” said Louisa, opening her eyes and looking into Lisa’s eyes. “Tie me down like a wild stallion and have at me. Dictate my every move.” Her theory was already proving to be true, she could feel her pussy growing wetter and even tingling at the mere thought of Lisa controlling her sexually.

“Are you sure?” asked Lisa, her voice husky. Louisa shivered slightly but nodded.

“Only if you want to do this too,” said Louisa. “I’ll let you know if I don’t like it, of course. So long as you do the same.”

“I accept,” said Lisa, excitement dancing in her green eyes like firelight. She grabbed Louisa’s face in her hand and kissed her passionately, surprising a gasp and a shocked moan out of her girlfriend. She could feel Louisa’s nipples hardening through her shirt.

Lisa pulled away from the kiss with a nip to Louisa’s bottom lip, and she almost lost control at the sight of her girlfriend’s flushed face, swollen lips, glazed eyes, and messy hair. Somehow, this was already more exciting than anything they’d done before.

“I was wondering if we’d ever expand our repertoire,” said Lisa, sliding her hand up Louisa’s thigh beneath her dress. Louisa moaned, twitching her hips closer to her girlfriend. Lisa noticed that Louisa was mostly using her uninjured arm, which she was glad for- the last thing she wanted was for her girlfriend to aggravate her injury. But that observation faded to the back of Lisa’s mind as her hand finally found Louisa’s panties, where she was, as she’d said, wetter than the Silversong. Louisa smiled as Lisa dragged her fingers through the wetness.

“See?” said Louisa, smirking. On an impulse, Lisa stuck her fingers into Louisa’s mouth, shocking her girlfriend. But Lisa was shocked herself when Louisa closed her eyes and hummed as she sucked on the fingers. It was far more arousing than it had any right to be.

“Oh my,” said Lisa, blushing as she withdrew her fingers. “You seem very eager to suck on something.”

“Of course I am, when it tastes as sweet as you,” said Louisa. Lisa smiled, her heart pounding as she started to think of all the ways that she could play along and make this good for her girlfriend.

“I think you need some bed-rest,” said Lisa, gently nudging Louisa off of her lap. Louisa stood, frowning at her.

“I thought you wanted to experiment,” said Louisa.

“I do,” said Lisa. “I am. This is part of it.”

“Oh,” said Louisa, fiddling with a loose thread on the bandage around her arm. “Perhaps we should… have names or titles or something so that we know when we’re acting and when we’re not.”

“If you call me Katja, you can sleep out in the cold,” said Lisa. Her voice was playful, but there was a threat there.

“What about General?” asked Louisa.

“And you can be my prisoner,” said Lisa. “Or just Prisoner.” Louisa nodded a little too eagerly. “Get on the bed, prisoner. It’s time for me to punish you.” There was a question in her eyes that Louisa answered by backing up to the bed and crawling backwards onto it. Or at least, she started to crawl backwards onto it but then cried out as she put pressure on her arm.

“The pain meds must be wearing off,” said Louisa. “Do I need more?”

“As your doctor, I insist,” said Lisa, grabbing a bottle of pills from her shelves and shaking out two for her girlfriend to take with water. “Drink. Then keep off that arm.”

“Well, I’m probably going to be laying down for the rest of this anyway,” said Louisa, taking her pills and then setting the glass aside. “Let’s continue.”

“Alright,” said Lisa. “If you’re sure you’re okay, maybe I should check to make sure it’s not bleeding.”

“It’ll be fine,” said Louisa. “I just really wanna do this so let’s continue.”

“Alright,” said Lisa. Her voice immediately changed from gentle to something harsher. “On the bed, prisoner.”

“Why tie me to the bed, General Lisa?” asked Louisa. Lisa shook her head, reminding her girlfriend that she didn’t have any ropes on her. Louisa frowned and made a mental note to get some, the idea of being tied down and at Lisa’s mercy turned her on more than ever before.

“Hey, if I have to keep you here to use you later, I’m going to have fun with you, prisoner,” said Lisa. As Louisa lay back, Lisa leaned over her, causing Louisa to tremble in anticipation. When Lisa dragged her hand up Louisa’s bare thigh, Louisa gasped.

“Just ravage me,” said Louisa, seeing the hesitation in Lisa. “I’ll let you know if I don’t like it, I promise. Maybe we should think of a word to say.”

“Katja,” said Lisa without hesitation.

“Oh,” said Louisa, understanding dawning on her. But she worried that teasing her girlfriend about her jealousy would not gain her the results that she was after. Instead, she looked up at Lisa, acting the part of a scared prisoner.

“You have no strong feelings about this dress, do you?” asked Lisa as she picked up a pair of scissors that she used to cut clothing from injured patients.

“No,” said Louisa, shaking her head.

“Good,” said Lisa. As the scissors sheared through the fabric, Louisa felt her pussy twitch. And, when Lisa bared Louisa’s skin for her and her alone to see, she felt like she was in heaven. “Since you’re my prisoner, I can do anything I want with you. And it looks like you’re only too ready for it.” Her hand trailed down to Louisa’s panties, where her fingers slipped past the waistband and curled in the hair.

“I’ll do anything you want, General Lisa,” said Louisa, moving her hips up slightly. “Just please, promise not to hurt my girlfriend or horses.”

“Oh, don’t worry, prisoner,” said Lisa, and Louisa could see jealousy burning in her eyes. “I only want you.” And, with a few snips, she removed Louisa’s panties and ducked down to begin slurping up the wetness, holding Louisa’s hips down with her hands and being sure to flick her clit with her tongue every so often. Louisa threw her head back, moaning and clutching the sheets. Lisa darted her tongue inside of Louisa’s pussy, feeling the walls already clenching around her tongue, and writhed her tongue around in there while Louisa clutched at her hair and called her name.

“Yes, General Lisa, I love that, oh, please, take what you want from me, I’ll give you everything,” said Louisa, her hips writhing up as her back arched slightly.

“Perhaps I would like to come first, prisoner,” said Lisa, drawing away from Louisa when she knew that her girlfriend was about to hit her climax. “Don’t move, just watch me undress and think of all the ways you’re going to please me. Oh, and don’t touch yourself. Only I get the honour of touching you.” The heat in Louisa’s eyes was almost scorching, sending heat directly to Lisa’s loins. She was enjoying this far more than she’d expected. Her skin tingled as she shed her clothing, and she felt tense when she finally straddled Louisa’s face, leaning back on top of her body. Louisa moaned, her breathing turning almost ragged.

“I could probably come just from you sitting on me,” said Louisa, her heart pounding. Lisa could feel it beneath her body.

“Damn, makes cuddling awkward, then,” said Lisa. Louisa laughed, but it trailed off into a gasp as Lisa positioned herself so that her pussy was directly in front of Louisa’s mouth. The breath on Lisa’s pussy made her tremble, and she rocked forward with a shout when Louisa plunged her tongue in, swirling around the outside and inside. Lisa had to return the favour eventually, though, returning her tongue to her girlfriend’s pussy and slurping up the goodness within. With every moan Louisa made, Lisa felt more and more aroused.

“Take, take, take, I’m all yours,” Louisa moaned before she returned to furiously flicking her tongue across Lisa’s clit. 

“Damn right, you’re mine,” said Lisa, putting more pressure on her tongue. Louisa moaned loudly as she came, arching her back and shuddering for a few moments in climax before she threw herself entirely into bringing Lisa over the edge too.

Once she’d come down from her orgasm, Lisa padded over to the coolbox and pulled out two bottles of water. She handed one to her girlfriend, who still lay panting on the bed.

“Was that experiment a success?” asked Lisa, looking at her girlfriend over her bottle of water. Louisa nodded, her hair stuck to her face.

“Yeah, it definitely wasn’t a stress reaction,” said Louisa. She laughed. “Is that okay?”

“Yes,” said Lisa, leaning in and kissing her girlfriend. She tasted herself on Louisa’s lips, and knew that she’d at least have to clean her girlfriend’s face before they slept. “I’m sure that we’ll work out how this works in time. We’re both intelligent people, after all.” Louisa grinned, her eyes sparkling.

“I look forward to learning more with you,” said Louisa.


End file.
